


The Absence of Love

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, angel - Freeform, demon, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three since Benedict has seem Skylar. Three years can change a person, or can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absence of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xMadDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/gifts).



It had been three years since the two had laid eyes on each other. One had tried to keep busy by stepping up and being a better father. It was mainly to do with his older sister giving him a ultimatum. He didn't want his only child going into care and she reminded him of a ghost he once knew.

Benedict Chester had many ghosts but this one filled him with guilt. Ramona was his best friend and he had thought she died when she gave birth to Miya. It was a shock to see her photograph amongst the She-Alpha case files. Kadar had told him that there were things that they couldn't control. It was rare for the Commander to give him kind words. Usually it was things like 'prick' or 'bastard'. This was more haunting when Ramona truly did die before his eyes.

Benedict was wounded quite badly and couldn't find the others. His sister was somewhere close by, right? He swore he saw Isaac and Kadar running after her so he knew she was safe. Skylar choose to stay close to his sister and Alejandro. Benedict recalled hearing Aspen crying out before being smacked on the head.

He was able to look up just as something made its approach. It was fast. Damn, being a human didn't help at all. That was when it happened. It was so fast that Benedict could barely register it.

It wasn't until he saw her fall to the ground that he could grasp the situation. Ramona had dived in front of him and taken the blow. Her bloodied up face gazed up at him and he shook.

"Ben..." She croaked. Wait, that wasn't her voice. "Benedict?"

\---

"Benedict," the voice made him sat up. He was at home, at the apartment his older sister had forced him to get. His shirt felt sticky and he was moist all over. He hated that nightmare. "Benedict, get your bloody arse in gear this second!" Juniper. Benedict forged a shaky smile.

"One second," he called back and went to grab a fresh shirt. He stared at the clock on his side. It was early and the date made him sad. "Three years, eh?" He sighed, staring at the framed photograph next to the clock. It was of him along with Kadar and Skylar. The three were dressed up as the Powerpuff Girls. Benedict wanted nothing to with it but the Commander soon forced him into the dress.

"Finally," Juniper grinned when he emerged from his bedroom. Next to her stood Nikita, holding his daughter. It was strange to see Juniper nursing a huge bump. Amazing, yes, but too strange to comprehend. "The boss wants us to go to his. 'Says it's urgent. Nikki will be looking after the sprog." Here, she smiled fondly at her niece.

"Whatever he says, goes." Benedict pulled on his shoes and gave Miya a kiss. "Behave for Aunt Nikki, little one." He moved to the kitchen and washed his hands. Twice.

"Hm, there's no dirt on there." Juniper saddled up beside him and he splashed water on her. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. "You've got guilt written all over your face," she sighed as they stepped outside of the apartment. She had tact, Benedict had to admit. Juniper knew that his daughter would get upset either way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied as they walked into the lift. His sister pressed the 'G' button and the doors closed. 

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'I'm not buying your shit' expression. How long had they known each other now? Despite being the youngest, Juniper was immune to his lies it seemed. "You know that you weren't in a proper state to dodge Tabitha's attack, right? That's why Ramona shielded you; it proves that she still loved you. It may have been platonic, but it was still there. I'd do the same for Penny or Boss any day."

Benedict stared at his sister as the doors opened again to reveal the lobby of the building. She had to go there, about Aspen of all people. Benedict knew that the lawyer went through the same trauma as him. Alejandro had claimed that his body moved on it's own but Benedict was doubtful. The werewolf loved that woman more than anything.

"Don't you dare," Benedict growled as they stepped outside of the building. He saw Nikita's people carrier across the way. Juniper still wasn't allowed to drive then. Speaking of which, his sister held out keys for him. "Right," he sighed grabbing them and the two made their way over to the car.

\---

 

Staring down at the blueprints in what appeared to be horror, Kadar Song drank from his coffee cup. He needed to sleep. Really badly. His young son liked night feeds and he had offered to take care of it the past few nights. On top of approving the layout for his school, he had a lot of paperwork to go through. Why had he offered to feed Archie in the first place? Ah, love. Kadar couldn't say no to his king and prince. The thought of the two made him smile to no end.

A knock on the door made him look up. Kadar delicately shoved the plans into his desk before standing. He took another swig from his coffee and marched over to the door. On the other side of the door stood Pansy Milton - his assistant - wearing a standard trouser suit. She gave Kadar a look of disapproval since the man had failed once more to wear a suit. In his defence, he wore one to his wedding on Earth and will once again when they get around to baptising his son. If they ever do, that was.

"Sir, the ones you expected have arrived." She spoke so formally that Kadar had to concentrate hardly. He wasn't good at being formal. Pansy straightened her glasses and handed him a file. "Shall I go and fetch him whilst you go to the conference room?" Always serious, he thought with a smile. No wonder Isaac suggested her.

"Yeah, thanks Pansy." He moved passed her and patted her shoulder. She stiffened making him pause. This woman seriously couldn't stand physical contact, right? "Sorry," he added as an after thought moving to the entrance. A thick grin aligned his features when he saw the Chester siblings. 

"See, I told ya I didn't need to sit down." Juniper grinned when Kadar made his presence known. She clapped her hands, looking pleased with herself. "I hear that Penny's visiting with her little boy, I wanna see my godson by the time we've finished." It was true that Aspen was in the country but she wouldn't be coming to see them until the next day. She had some loose ends to tie up first.

"Penny, her husband and the boy are visiting her brother for now." Juniper frowned, pausing her clapping. She seemed disappointed. "You'll see them tomorrow, Jun-bug. Now, let's go to the conference room shall we? There's quite a lot of things I wanted to go over before tomorrow's allied meeting." He led the way down the corridor with the blonde siblings.

"Allied meeting?" Benedict was puzzled, what did Kadar mean by that? It made no sense to talk with the Haynes Pack, FOOSS and any other organisation they were friends with. This was a simple conference, right?

"I'll explain once we're not within range of the brats." Just as Kadar said that, a group of girls walked passed them. He frowned at the sight. "Zoey, Adelaide and Mattie, please wipe that makeup off your faces and hurry to class? I don't want to involve your parents over such stupidity." The three girls looked at him in shock. The one in middle bowed her head before being dragged away by her friends. "Damn, brats! Why'd FOOSS think I was good enough for this job?" He muttered darkly to himself.

"Because you're a charmer and a caring man." A grinning Isaac greeted them outside of the conference room. He stood there with his arms crossed, looking like the pretty boy he has always been. Save for the ring gleaming on his finger, the werewolf hadn't changed at all. Even with the baby, he seemed less tired than his husband. "I see Juniper is about to drop, I wonder if she'll be the sunniest of little ones and maybe marry Donnie or Archie?" Juniper laughed in response.

"Who says I'm having a girl and that my brat will marry one of yours?" She rubbed her stomach, it seemed she was more attached than when she was first pregnant. It was odd how she could happily be a mother now. "One more year and I may get a change to travel," she added in a sigh. Ah, that was why. "Anyway, it seems most of the old gang is here? This must be serious."

"Wait, didn't Darcy tell you?" Isaac looked over to the Commander with a look of disgust. Kadar shrugged, giving Benedict a side glance. It was more tact than error. "Right, right. Let's do this," he slid open the door and the four piled in.

"What was that about?" Benedict was more puzzled than before. First the allied meeting and now a secret. This wasn't going off to a flying start.

"Sir, here is Nurse Moriarty as you requested." Pansy spoke softly, making the Chesters turn. A grin aligned Juniper's lips as a look of horror crossed over Benedict's face.

"You," he growled, pointing a finger towards the figure behind the assistant.

\---

"Long time no see," the bearded man smiled, hands in the pockets of the snugly fitting tunic. He was a muscular nurse with a beard. What happened during those three years? This made Benedict even more angrier at the thought of not knowing what had happened. The twinkle in Skylar Moriarty's eyes were familiar to him.

"You bastard!" The blonde growled, slamming a closed fist into the nurse's mouth. Skylar, who wasn't expecting it, fall onto the ground using his buttocks as a cushion. It had happened so fast that the other three had no time to react. The brunette was nursing his chin when Benedict charged. Skylar closed his eyes, expecting the worst. But it didn't come. Instead, he felt arms around his shoulders and breathing in his ear.

"Ben..." The blonde shook and Skylar knew the other male was crying. This caused him to pull him in tighter, to comfort him. "It's okay, I'm okay. I promise not to leave again."

"You're a nurse? But you went off with that guy," Benedict sniffled still shaking. Skylar sighed and explained everything.

"It was when he was about to, you know, that this woman came and rescued me. She told me I had the potential to join their ranks." He went off to explain his training and how he almost turned against his colleagues. "The thought of you always pulled me back and the hope of reuniting once more." Benedict was confused. Did Skylar truly mean that? "You were blessed weren't you?"

"Yeah, that Tammy's partner gave me blessed powers. It was weird." Benedict pulled away and ran his hands over Skylar's beard. "You suit this," he chuckled softly leaning in to brush his lips against the other's. He was about to press against them in a full kiss before someone interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching reunion but we've got work to do." It was Kadar and he had already set up the presentation. On the table was a laptop with the screen facing them. Aspen popped onto the screen, staring at scene before her in confusion. Feeling his face warm up, Benedict rose up and sat in a chair next to his sister. Skylar took a seat in between Isaac and Kadar, looking at the screen.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I need to get serious." Kadar cracked his fingers and a picture of a female appeared on the screen. "Let me start off by introducing this leading lady..."

\---

Once the meeting was finished, Skylar took Benedict's hand and dragged him to his room. The blonde was about to protest until he saw a bespectacled woman cradling a baby. Benedict was shocked and ready to shout the odds when the woman rose and passed him the baby.

"Daniel, say hello to your new mummy." She cooed and Daniel made a noise of approval before leaning into him. "I'm Rosa, a friend of Skye's; look after these two or I'll be forced to kill you." With that said, Rosa left Benedict holding the baby. Skylar smiled at the pair.

"Rosa is the one who carried my son, Ben, and that's all. I would be shocked if she turned around and said she wanted me. After all, she's not one to fall for someone being the way that she is." Skylar explained that Rosa was more married to her work than to fall for another person. "She's asexual," he put it simply.

"Right, what did she mean by new mummy?" Daniel yawned and leaned into his shoulder making Benedict sigh. He had missed out on holding his daughter this way so it made him said. Tears soon fell from his eyes.

"Well, I can't raise him right without the one I love." Skylar responded, wiping away the tears. Benedict felt his cheeks warm and the brunette leaned in, brushing his lips against the blonde's. "I'm glad I came back."

 

\- END -


End file.
